Scratch an Itch
by princessjag
Summary: Bella finally acts on her crush for her best friend's older brother


Disclaimer- not mine Stephanie Meyer's

A/N: First timer here so please be gentle with me.

Prologue

"Well, you see Edward," I picked up my coffee cup and took a sip to help steady my nerves. "I am tired of being stuck. I am ready for change and for once I am going to take the bull by the horns and just do it" I placed the cup back on the kitchen table.

"What are you talking about Bella? Did you have too much coffee this morning?" Edward replied leaning back in his chair. He looked so adorable with his reddish-brown hair flopping over one eye.

I restrained the eye roll and stared right into his face with the damned half smirk on it, and thought he really is pretty. Damn it Bella keep it together. "No Edward. I am perfectly fine. I have just been thinking a lot lately and there are some things I want to change". Ok that wasn't that bad. I got this far, I can do this I mentally added to myself.

Edward was still grinning at me like I was off my rocker. "Ok Bella, what is that you want to change?" he asked while taking a sip from his coffee cup.

Here goes nothing, I thought. "You. I think we should have sex" I blurted out.

"Pfftt!!" Edward spits coffee all over the table and looks at me completely gob smacked "What in the hell did you just say?" I stood up and walked over to the counter and got a dish rag to wipe up the mess. As I sat back down I tried to remain calm.

"I think we should have sex. I have had a crush, I guess you could say, on you for a while now. I tried to get past it, but I can't seem to, so I thought that maybe if we just had sex it would go away. You know, kind of like when you scratch an itch" I trailed off at the end dropping my head down and looking at the rag still in my hands. This was not going the way I thought it would. I looked up when I heard Edward's chair scrape the floor.

"Bella, you can't just say that to a guy. It's not right" he said while pacing around the kitchen.

I walked over to him and put my hands on his chest to stop his pacing. He was a good foot taller than me so I looked up at him and said "I'm being honest Edward. I want to have sex with you. If you don't see me in that way, let me know".

"You're like family, practically my sister Bella"

"But I am not your damn sister Edward. If you're not interested, you just have to say so.

"I've tried not to think of you in that way. How do you expect me to react? I can't just flip a switch" he was trying to reason, "I just can't…"

"You don't want to sleep me, fine." I was going to walk away with a little of my pride left in tact. "Others do" I said over my shoulder as I walked towards the door. Edward grabbed my arm and swung me around before I had taken two steps.

"Where the hell do you thin you're going? You are not leaving here and throwing yourself at some random guy because you are mad at me".

"You think way too much of yourself there Cullen. If I want to be with a man, I will. I am not as innocent as you seem to think I am" I snarled at him.

"Who? When? Huh?" he questioned.

"That's not really any of your business now is it? I must be leaving now. I'll see you around Edward."

"Wait, I'm not done with you yet."

"What Edward. Do you want to have sex with me or not?" I looked up at his bright green eyes. His forehead creased in thought. I wanted to lick it and several other parts of him too. I could see his eyes begin to darken. Is that lust I wondered?

"No" was his simple reply.

"Well that settles it then".

I don't know what came over me at that instance, probably insane lust, but I threw myself at him. I kissed him with everything I had. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and drug my fingers through his hair. My legs wound around his waist. I put all my pent up longing for him into that kiss. And Hell yeah, he kissed me back. One hand snaked up into my hair and squeezed my neck. The other ran down my side and cupped my ass bringing me in tighter to him. I felt his tongue massage my own and I started to grind on him. I not too gently bit his bottom lip and someone moaned, it may have been me but I am not quite sure. I was drowning in the lust cloud and I did not want to come up for air. But he had said no and I knew I had to leave. I slowly pulled back and untangled myself from his strong arms. His hair was sticking up in the most delicious ways. Once I was back on my feet, I walked backwards to the door and said "Thought you should have a sample of what you turned down." I walked out the door and got in my truck never looking back.


End file.
